


Hello，Stranger

by friyamuller



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friyamuller/pseuds/friyamuller
Summary: 丹尼斯在酒吧遇到了一个黑头发的葡萄牙人……





	Hello，Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> 前置剧情：两人已经确定了关系，没有刻意隐瞒，也没有刻意宣扬，只是两个相爱的人在一起了而已。

斯蒂凡说在商演的时候，他不再是丹尼斯的教练，有什么事情去找领队，然后他拉着自己的朋友们出去了。临走之前总算还记得丹尼斯在这里只有他一个亲近的人，斯蒂凡有点不好意思地说：“你可以到酒店楼下的酒吧，点杯酒精浓度低一点的，说不定还能碰上跟你搭讪的人呢！”

丹尼斯听到这话的时候，没有抬头，也没有回答，只继续画他的画……就是下笔的力道稍微大了一点。

 

这就是丹尼斯坐在酒吧里喝闷酒的原因。

斯蒂凡走了之后，整个房间里只有笔在纸上划过的声音。丹尼斯觉得有一股郁气萦绕在心头，无处发泄，索性下楼点杯酒来喝。斯蒂凡说的对，说不定他还能碰上一个搭讪的。

但是……丹尼斯现在脑子里只能想到斯蒂凡跟他的朋友们一起出去嗨了，甚至不愿带着自己。他们要去什么地方？斯蒂凡会遇见什么人？在饮尽了杯中酒之后，丹尼斯无意识地咬着吸管。

就在他折磨着杯子里的吸管时，有一个人坐在了他身边。

丹尼斯的第一反应是驱赶这个人离开，或者干脆自己离开。但是他转过头来看到这个人的相貌的时候，就打消了这个主意。斯蒂凡说的对，来这里本来就是想搭讪别人或者被人搭讪的不是吗？

不过丹尼斯还是有点不开心，他转回头，并没有搭理身旁的黑发男子。

见丹尼斯并没有理会自己，黑发男子并没有打消搭讪的主意，他跟丹尼斯热情地打着招呼：“晚上好！”是轻柔的法语。

丹尼斯也对他点头示意，回应道：“你好。”他是挺好看的，如果是平时，丹尼斯说不定就继续跟他聊下去了。

黑发男子继续孜孜不倦地向他搭话：“为什么一个人在这里喝闷酒呢？酒吧里这么多漂亮姑娘，还有英俊的小伙子，你就不打算去请一个来喝杯酒？”

丹尼斯不想聊这个话题，只是自顾自问说：“你是法国人？”

“不！”黑发男子在得到丹尼斯的反应之后扬起了一个大大的微笑，“我是……葡萄牙人。”

丹尼斯古怪地看了他一眼，他注意到黑发男人的拉丁特征还是挺明显的，但他没有继续深究这件事，只是草草地点点头：“你好，葡萄牙先生。”

黑发的葡萄牙人笑着摇摇头，显然被他的这种称呼逗乐了：“你可以叫我埃斯蒂万（Estêvão）*。”

“丹尼斯。”

 

他们从电梯里还能保持基本的克制，但是走在长长的走廊里时，却越靠越近。丹尼斯跟随着葡萄牙人，去了那个人的房间，当走到埃斯蒂万的门口时，两个人终于忍不住吻在了一起。

两个人唇舌纠缠着，双手也忍不住在对方身上游走。埃斯蒂万把丹尼斯整个按在门板上，一只手固定着丹尼斯的脸颊，舌头颇具侵略性地在丹尼斯嘴中扫过。

丹尼斯毕竟经验少一些，被年长的黑发男子吻得眼前发飘，但是双手却不相让地在埃斯蒂万挺翘的臀部上揉捏着。

最终还是埃斯蒂万找回了一点理智，右手别扭地从牛仔裤口袋里掏出房卡，划开了门。

进到房间里，两个人再也克制不住自己的冲动了。

丹尼斯就这样一路亲吻着，撕咬着埃斯蒂万，两人身体之间再也隔不了半公分，一路跌跌撞撞地挪到了靠近门的床上。他们身材相仿，只不过丹尼斯还带着几分少年人的单薄，当他们身体贴在一起的时候，极为契合。

两个人在倒向床的时候一直在争夺着主动权，最终是丹尼斯脱下了埃斯蒂万的黑色休闲裤，并用滑落的裤子缠住对方的双腿，绊住埃斯蒂万，才在这种缠绵的较量中占据了上风。丹尼斯自己的裤子？早在一进门的时候就被埃斯蒂万给拉下来了。

被丹尼斯牢牢压住的埃斯蒂万试图把身上的年轻人掀下来，但是丹尼斯果断扯掉他的内裤，低头含住了那个已经抬起头的器官。埃斯蒂万深深吸了一口气，用腰部力量撑起来的上半身也卸了劲，重重地跌倒床上。

金发的年轻人显然并不满足于男人嘴中断断续续的呻吟，他一手玩弄着沉甸甸的囊袋，一手用自己的唾液和男人自己的前液润滑开拓着男人的后穴。

这种简陋的润滑效果显然不能让丹尼斯满意，毕竟不是专业润滑剂。他开拓了许久，指尖仍传来滞涩的触感，虽然紧得让丹尼斯呼吸都慢了一拍，但是如果就这么进入，明天这个漂亮男人就别想好好走路了。

抓着丹尼斯短发的埃斯蒂万喘着粗气，呻吟着说：“润滑剂——啊！在床头背包的夹层里……”被坚硬的指甲挠到后穴最敏感的腺体，埃斯蒂万忍不住尖叫了一声，双腿分得更开了。

丹尼斯抬起身去翻找润滑剂。被逼到高潮界限上的性器突然暴露在空气中，被凉意激得一跳，而后穴中的手指也突然抽离，前后的刺激让埃斯蒂万狠狠打了一个寒颤，眼泪无意识地从眼角滑落。

埃斯蒂万视线模糊了，听见瓶盖被打开的声音，随后是冰冷的液体被灌进体内。他还没有反应过来，双腿就被金发的年轻人扛在了肩头，接着就是炙热的粗大径直进入了他的身体深处。

年轻人没有过多的尝试，直接就开始了猛烈的抽插。埃斯蒂万能感觉到自己的穴口被丹尼斯的分身抽插地不停张合着，过多的润滑剂混着自己的体液随着丹尼斯的每一次抽插流出来，弄得自己和丹尼斯都湿漉漉的。

这太过了……埃斯蒂万脑子里只剩下这句话了。他感受着丹尼斯凶猛地抽插，他的分身已经胀得不行了，处在爆发的顶端，现在一下下随着自己身体晃动的节奏轻轻敲打在小腹上。

丹尼斯听着耳边深陷欲望的呻吟，又猛烈抽插了一会儿，随后他放缓了速度，分身的顶端开始探寻埃斯蒂万身体深处最敏感的点。他只用了几秒就找到了，开始用顶端摩擦着埃斯蒂万的腺体。同时，他抓住了身下人到处乱碰的双手，牢牢地摁在他身体的两边，执意要把身下这个哭得眼睛都红了的男人操射。

埃斯蒂万完全被丹尼斯这种顶弄带来的极致快感所吞噬，四肢都不受控制让他不由扭动起腰肢，喘息着说道：“丹尼斯……给我……让我高潮……”

“不行，”丹尼斯俯下身咬着他的耳朵，呢喃着，“说点好听的，求我。”搭在他肩膀上的双腿几乎要被压倒男人的耳边。

“求求你……丹尼斯……”黑发的男人带着哭腔，眼泪染得他眼角通红，他这么求着的时候，谁也不能拒绝他。

丹尼斯也拒绝不了。

他稍稍支起身子，把肩上已经开始颤抖的双腿放下，转而盘到自己腰间。丹尼斯用手撸动着男人欲望，配合着他下身针对前列腺的抽插。

很快，埃斯蒂万分身抖动了几下，浊白的液体溅了出来，射在丹尼斯的身上。他挺起腰，把自己的整个上半身绷成了一条直线，下身的肠道猛然收缩，将丹尼斯的分身紧紧含住。

丹尼斯闭着眼享受着男人高潮期间肠道痉挛带来的快感，也不急着动了，只是玩心大发一般的，拨弄着男人胸前小小的乳头。

埃斯蒂万抽泣着，胸腔伴随着剧烈的呼吸起伏，整个人还在不断地颤栗着。

在迷迷糊糊间，他听见还在自己身体里缓慢抽插的年轻人问道：“这是一间双人房，另一个人是谁？”

埃斯蒂万这会头脑并不清醒，甚至可以说脑子不在家，他眼睛里流着生理性的泪水，却轻笑出了声：“那是我丈夫哦！”

丹尼斯听到这个说法，当时就感觉血涌上大脑，炸得他脑仁疼。伴随着不知是愤怒还是别的什么情绪，丹尼斯抽出了大半分身，只留下一个头部还在穴口里，然后狠狠插入，把身下人顶得不由得抽噎了一下。“你居然有丈夫了——你有丈夫还去勾搭别人！”丹尼斯在埃斯蒂万耳边咬着牙恶狠狠地说道。然后他又开始了动作，他狠狠地操进埃斯蒂万已经完全打开的身体里，仿佛只是把他当作一个发泄欲望和怒火的出口。

“不——求求你停、停下来，啊，啊……”埃斯蒂万哀求着他，高潮过后极其敏感的身体根本无法承受这样极致快感的冲击，不过这次，他的恳求不怎么奏效了。

年轻人粗大的欲望每一次擦过身体深处的腺体都令他的肠道不由地绞紧，但此刻他的阴茎再如何刺激也已经无法勃起，快感已然变成折磨，原本就没有停下的泪水这时不受控制地流着。“不……不要再继续了……丹尼斯，我疼……啊，啊！”

虽然丹尼斯被自己怒火逼得眼珠通红，但最终，还是珍视他的念头占据了上风，丹尼斯抽出了自己的分身。他背过身，坐在床沿上，自己生着闷气。

埃斯蒂万——斯蒂凡伸手抚摸着丹尼斯的背，被丹尼斯一手甩下。不过斯蒂凡可不是一个会退缩的人，他知道自己的玩笑开得有点过，不过，他隐约知道丹尼斯在生什么气。这个傻小子就不想一想，这是他们的房间，如果斯蒂凡说那个人是他的丈夫，不就是说丹尼斯是他的丈夫吗？

斯蒂凡从床上爬起来，整个人扒在丹尼斯背上，这次丹尼斯没有再甩下他。斯蒂凡在他耳边轻轻说道：“你想知道我的丈夫是个什么样的人吗？”不容丹尼斯拒绝，斯蒂凡继续说着：“他比我小14岁，有时候很成熟，有时候又幼稚的要命。我今晚告诉他我要跟朋友出去，其实是想让他留下我，可是他连句话都没说，只顾着画他的画。画哪有我好看？”

说着话，斯蒂凡把手伸到了丹尼斯身前，开始慢慢抚慰着他还昂着头的欲望。“所以我很生气，决定去酒吧找个人一起玩。但是找来找去，还是找到了他。”斯蒂凡的手指收拢着，还用指尖磨蹭着敏感的顶端和那个张开的小口。听着耳边丹尼斯的呼吸越来越重，斯蒂凡扬起嘴角，他用几近气声的声音继续说：“你想释放在哪里呢，丹尼斯？是我手里，我嘴里，还是我身体里？”说罢，斯蒂凡舔了一下他的耳朵。

 

最终丹尼斯在斯蒂凡手中射了出来，就在斯蒂凡舔他耳朵的时候。

两个人一起躺在床上的时候，丹尼斯试图不带一丝情绪地说：“我们并没有结婚。”

斯蒂凡有些生气，他翻过身压在丹尼斯身上，盯着他的眼睛说：“我到你家乡去办训练营，还和你一起滑双人滑，这跟结婚有什么区别。”

即便是丹尼斯也知道，这时候提他的爱豆高桥先生不太好，所以压下了想说的话，老老实实地抱着斯蒂凡，决定今晚再也不说一句话了。

但他很快就打破了自己的决定。

“我爱你，丹尼斯……”半睡半醒间，斯蒂凡呢喃道。

“我爱你，斯蒂凡。”

**Author's Note:**

> *埃斯蒂万（Estêvão），葡萄牙语中的斯蒂凡。  
> 兰兰妈妈是葡萄牙人嘛，所以兰兰说他是水果牙人没毛病啊╮(╯▽╰)╭本来想让他化名费尔南多（Fernando），因为兰妈妈叫费尔南达（Fernanda），但是在写船戏的时候写妈妈的名字好像很奇怪诶……所以就用了斯蒂凡的葡语变体。


End file.
